


Kneepads, Reason No 2

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky likes the threat of getting caught. Maybe so does Steve.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #15:O2Shameless,G2Electronics,N2Whispers,N3Free Space,N4Yes





	Kneepads, Reason No 2

Steve whines low in his throat and hopes it's too quiet for the electronics around them to pick up. Bucky's lips are making a smacking-slurping sound against his throat that he knows the others would comment on if they heard it. Steve's eyes roll back in his head as Bucky releases the buckles on his suit and slips his hand down his trousers. He squeezes tight around Steve's cock and hums happily.

"Shameless," Steve whispers.

Bucky leans back enough to grin with false innocence. "Who me?"

"Yes, you."

"Want a suckjob?"

"Hell, yes."

Bucky laughs and slides to his knees.


End file.
